Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to distributing at least one version of content.
Background
Modern televisions and set top boxes are capable of receiving broadcast television services. These broadcast television services are broadcast by broadcast providers and only intended for free consumption by the general public. Satellite and cable providers typically pay fees to retransmit the broadcaster signals on their own respective systems. However, certain entities are taking broadcaster signals and re-transmitting them without paying retransmission fees.